


Nightmares

by DisneyGeekWriter



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Nightmares, post frozen II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyGeekWriter/pseuds/DisneyGeekWriter
Summary: Kristoff is plagued by nightmares of Anna slipping from his grasp
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Nightmares

The nightmares come more frequently for Kirstoff. He loves Anna. He would do anything for her. He would walk through fire (and has) for her. He watched her die. Watched, helplessly as she froze to death because of her sister’s unstable magic. The moment plagued him for months. Waking with a start eat time, seeing the palness of her skin, the living statue that she was in that moment. When those nightmares came, he would rush to her side, slip through bedroom doors and sit in her window nook, watching as each breath rose and fell. A reminder that she was there, still with him. Still his. 

These new nightmares, these were worse. Every time he reached out for her at the dam, she slipped through his grasp. He wasn’t fast enough. He wasn’t strong enough to pull her back. Each time he couldn’t pull he back up, he had to watch as she fell into the crumbling rocks. Again brought on by unstable magic. 

He had grown up around magic. Troll magic mind you, but still magic. To say he resented Elsa and her powers at times was an understatement. He knows how much Elsa means to Anna. He gets it. They were separated for reasons he still doesn’t fully understand. The journey through the forest had proven to Kristoff that while his love for Anna isn’t fragile, it still needed reassurance. To know that she was going to come back to him. 

He woke from the latest nightmare, crying out, shaking and pulling at his hair. Anna woke next to him and put a hand on his arm. 

“I fell again, didn’t I?” she asked. “And you couldn’t stop it from happening?”

He took a deep breath and reached for the crystal glass of water he kept at his bedside. Gulping it down before turning to look at her. Her cascading red hair glittering in the soft lights from the gas lamps. He reached for her, taking her into his arms and held her tight to him. 

“You are the best thing in my life, Anna,” he said finally. “I don’t know who I will be if I’m not next to you.”

While she couldn’t promise that she would always be there. She could reassure him that she trusted that he would be there to catch her. 

“I love you, Kristoff. I always will. That’s something that will never change.”


End file.
